Always
by KatlynIreneGlasse
Summary: Takes place before the epilogue as Katniss and Peeta grow back together as well as featuring there children. First story so go easy on me. hiatus
1. Chapter 1

I am Katniss Everdeen I have survived the hunger games twice, my sister is dead, Peeta has moved to district 4, I killed Coin, I have not seen my best- , Buttercup hissed loudly ending my train of thought , "stupid cat " I say before I throw him the extra squirrel meat , it was getting old anyway. I go upstairs to get my dads old hunting jacket and boots and head to the meadow the thought that the meadow is a grave to hundreds of men women and children, it makes me think of Prim.

I think about her all of the time almost every time I sob to myself I barely manage to stop the tears here, but district 12 is re-built so every one can see me. I come to the hob with a haul of two rabbits three squirrels and a turkey I sell the rabbits and buy a bottle of liquor for Haymitch and drop it off at his house as well as the squirrels. On my way back to my home I see Peeta's home and my eyes start to sting, I haven't seen him since we left district 13 he moved to district 4 I don't know I am crying it's not like I love him, or do I. I can't think like that I let him leave I could have stopped him but I didn't.

I get back home and pluck the feathers it takes a long time but it takes my mind off of every thing, Prim, Peeta, my nightmares are becoming considerably worse I'm screaming my head off every night and they are all about Peeta, Prim or Rue any one I've either hurt or killed with my actions. I cook the turkey and eat a little of it but I can't finish so I put it in a container and go to bed, I wake not two hours later crying and sweating I strip and try to sleep, I do but I have a nightmare any way I'm running through the forest, I hear a boy yelling my name, "Katniss, Katniss" I turn around and see its Peeta and President Snow running toward him a spear in his hand I watch unable to stop the spear enters his body.

I wake up screaming I try to calm myself down by saying it's just a dream, finally I calm myself down and it's about dawn when I do get up and active I do the same thing I've done yesterday and the day before that, but on my way back to my home I see a figure as I get closer I see it is Peeta with a newly planted garden of primroses I see them and break down running into my house sobbing my eyes out over Prim and Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey I'm kinda new to writing so if you have any advice whether its constructive criticism or praise I don't care but I can use all the help I can get. So I had honesty given up on this right after I started but now with one review and four followers I have no choice anyway the last chapter was short and most of them will be but maybe in the future they will be longer. On with the story -Irene "Iri"

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games only Suzanne owns that…..

The rest of that week was spent in my room curled into a ball, Haymitch tried to coax me into eating and sometimes hunger would just get too over whelming that I gave in, other times I just ignored him and he eventually gave up.

One night around midnight I snuck downstairs quietly for Haymitch had started to sleep in my mothers old room because in the small amount of time I slept it was riddled with nightmares reliving the deaths of every one I love.

I sneak into the living room and just sit on the couch and bring my knees up to my chin, my eyelids start to close and the darkness starts to impose but I will my self to stay awake.

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door and I jump so high that I bite my tongue I feel the blood wash over my mouth, along with the taste of metal, "who could be up at this time" I think to myself.

My mind immediately jumps to President Snow but I reassure myself that he's dead as I walk towards the door. The person knocks again and I almost trip over my own feet and when I do open the door a certain blonde haired sapphire eyed man is standing there.

I feel the tears well up in my eyes as they threaten to overflow, but I hold them in and say,

"Hello?" my voice breaks at the end so he probably doesn't hear me questioning him.

"Hi I had a feeling you'd be awake" he says, just hearing his voice again makes the tears harder to hold back.

"Why are you up still" He chuckles and says,

"I should be asking you the same thing" a slight smile at the corners of his lips….. His beautiful full li- I cut myself off I should not be thinking like this I had a choice and I choose to be alone I'm not allowed to think like that anymore.

"Are you going to invite me in" he asks I giggle slightly.

"Yeah come in"

Once he walks I now notice he's in his pajamas I giggle a little because there a tad bit too small he looks at me raising his eyebrows slightly ,

"Nothing" I say," Would you like some tea?" I ask.

"Sure"

After I finish the tea he looks at me and says,

"There was something I came here for." he says just as I'm going to answer something soft and wet touches my lips I rack my brains trying to figure out what is going on and it hits me, Peetas kissing me and I am Kissing him back.

A/N: Its short I know I'm kinda busy at the moment with my soccer season starting up at the same time as my brothers foot ball season and my sisters dance classes on top of Ju Jitsu and school I might not update as much as I want . Also I know its short I'm sorry Ill go for more next time -Iri


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I thought this wouldn't get one let alone four so thanks, It will be another short one sorry. Also I just want to say you guys are awesome. -Iri

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter 3

Once my senses start to work again I pull away, he looks at me probably try to figure outs going on in my head. I don't even know what's going on in my head part of me wants to kiss him again but the more sensible part of me doesn't want to start this because it can only end badly but I block out the sensible part of me because I crave the feel of his lips against mine and lean in to kiss him again.

I feel him start to kiss me back and after what felt like forever we pull away breathing heavy and looking into each others eyes his beautiful sapphire eye pull me into a trance where no words need to be said just enjoying each others company and finally I feel my eye lids drop and start to fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and realize Peetas not next to me but I smell bread in the kitchen so I follow it there and see Peeta at the stove pulling bread out of the oven I smile and sit down at the table when he turns around he smiles and puts the bread on the table and I finally break the silence.

"We need to talk about last night" I say his smiling face drooping slightly.

"Yeah I suppose we do, so is this a one time thing or…" he trails off his voice slightly disappointed.

"I don't know yet I need to have my space and think" I say slowly.

He gets up to leave but I stop him, "Where's Haymitch?"

"He left right when I woke up he had a huge smirk on his face I think he saw us" He says smiling slightly.

"Okay, thank you "I finish and he walks towards the door opening it and closing it slowly as if waiting for me to stop him. I walk up the stairs to figure out what happened. I loved kissing him but was it simply because I need someone to understand me or because I love him? I don't know anymore I love the feeling of him next to me his fingers in my hair but does that mean I love him? I truly can't figure it out.

But at the same time I haven't slept right in days until last night does that mean something I don't know I'm so confused. As I walk to the bathroom to take a shower I continue to think it over.

A/N: I'm sorry its short but I have a couple questions for you all, should Katniss take him back immediately or wait? Has anyone ever heard of Kingdom Hearts or The Walking Dead TV show? And finally do you want to know more about me because all of the authors I like put a little bit of information about themselves so ya. -Iri


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I am so sorry for not updating for like two months! I am so sorry *cue stupid excuses* so first of all I went on vacation for like half of august then school started as well as soccer and my little brothers football started not to mention I became obsessed with an anime and I had a HUGE case of writers block. Whew that was a lot of useless excuses anyway…..This may be on hiatus for a while I have to get back on track with writing. Finally I have a question how old would you guess I am from my writing? So super long authors note pat you're self on the back if you read the whole thing._

_Disclaimer: if I owned it you would have had this fanfic in Mockingjay._

The day after it Peeta…Kissed me; I went straight to Haymitch's house to ask what to do.

When I get there I walk straight in and wade through the mess and hold my nose when I find him he's sleeping on his couch hidden by garbage.

"Haymitch "I say quietly "Haymitch" I yell, the only reaction I get is snoring I sigh and mumble to myself "look like we have to do this the hard way" I wade over to the sink fill a glass full of water and pour it on Haymitch he sits up immediately and sputters, he stopped sleeping with a knife right after we beat the capitol, "What the hell" he spits.

"You wouldn't get up" I say innocently while trying not to laugh

"What do you want" he says "Well something happened last night "I say slowly.

"This I have to hear" he says amused.

I tell him every thing down to the last detail, "What do you want" he asks me.

"I don't know!" I yell standing up I run my hands through my hair which I've been to stressed to put up, "I want it but I know if something goes wrong I'll be back where I started!"

"Well do you want to stay like this or at least say you did it?"

"I guess when you say it like that you're right" I say slowly.

"I'm always right now get out so I can sleep" he says annoyed.

When I go out I walk straight passed my house and head to Peetas I'm about to knock when I lose all confidence and slowly drop my fist from the door when I hear the click of a lock and I freeze the door opens and there's Peeta standing there with a small streak of flour on his cheek and I cant help but think how cute he looks like that.

"I thought I heard someone out here what do you need" he say nonchalantly like nothing happened last night. "H-hey" I stutter why am I stuttering its just Peeta think but that's the point it amazingly forgiving and loving, cute, sweet, funny Peeta that I fell in love with.

Without thinking I reach up on my tiptoes and kiss him when air becomes needed we break apart, reluctantly.

Out of breath he says," I assume you made up you mind." Raising an eyebrow amused. I nod too breathless to talk.

_A/N: wow that's not how I planned it to end the chapter but oh well... any way I'm sure you noticed I changed my pen name to my full name Katlyn Irene Glasse I prefer Irene but I go through phases ah. I know its still short I'm sorry I know I suck. This may take a while to update so sorry in advance anyway same question how old would you guess I am from my writing? See ya'll later _

_KatlynIreneGlasse_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Confusion

_A/N: I'm alive! See and I am posting again! Not only did I take a couple writing classes I also have read a bunch of different books so I feel like I'm more on track with writing so yay! I will warn ya'll I have kinda lost my passion for THG but I am re-reading them so yep more stuff at the bottom , sorry for not posting. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: nope not even close._

This week or so has been confusing, the night I went up to Peetas door and kissed him I just walked away like nothing even happened, I started to rethink things, that doubting voice in my head comes back in reminding me that this is a bad idea which I want to tell to screw off but I can't it's too convincing, I just need to clear my head so for the first time in months I decide to go to the forest by choice.

I trudge down the gravel road to the woods my boots crunching on the tiny dirt crusted rocks, once I get there I just walk, I have no idea where I'm going and frankly I don't care, the warm gentle sunlight shines down on my face, the birds song so soft and slow that I forget what I'm doing until I come out in the meadow, I did a complete circle, great.

When I get to the meadow I decide to just sit on the mossy green earth , it doesn't even cross my mind to be sad, I begin to pick flowers I pick a small yellow blossom, small dew drops are evident on it soft petals sparkling like diamonds in the sun light, a primrose, I start to think what would Prim do if she were still here, she would probably say to go for it... But she's not here and it's my fault, my eyes begin to prickle with unshed tears, but I can't cry Prim doesn't have the luxury to cry because she's dead.

And that's when I thought I had my answer, but then I thought Prim would probably say that I should do it because what could hurt, but that's the thing, I could get hurt, Peeta could be hurt, I don't think I could deal with losing someone else I lov- do I love him? I don't think I would be thinking about him hard enough to get a head ache if I didn't, if I do that creates more of a problem, I don't want to end up like my mother, granted the mines have been shut down so now I'm just looking for an excuse, and lets not forget his attacks, now I'm just making up stupid excuses.

I pull myself to my feet and march back towards my house I don't even look up from my shoes until I end up bumping into someone and trip, whoever it is catches me with a strong hand and I look up to a pair of clear sapphire eyes staring at me with a mixture of worry concern and hurt, " uh sorry" I mumble softly as I look timidly down again, he pushes my head back up gently to look at his face, his wavy slightly too long blonde hair was plastered to his forehead he was wearing a light gray tank top that was drenched in sweat he was obviously working on rebuilding something, he looks at me with pleading eyes and motions for me too follow him, I comply, he heads up to the Victors Village.

I can feel that back of my neck tingling, I turn my head and realize our little exchange drew more attention than I originally thought, I blush crimson and jog forward to catch up with Peeta.

We end up at his home and he invites me in, I walk in shyly and turn to face him , he looks hurt," what do you want I can't keep guessing I'm tired of guessing I want answer now or never" I was silent for a moment I wanted this but I was so afraid to end up like my mother, heartbroken and unreachable, and that's when I realize that's exactly why I need to say yes, ending up like my mother was a possibility either way I can't keep hiding from my fears or I'll never be rid of nightmares or this feeling of fear everywhere I go, and that's when I know with all my heart, no half and half, my full heart, that I love him and I need this, he needs this," Yes!" I burst out after a few minutes his face lights up before he becomes unreadable," your sure you won't change your mind later?" He asks evenly," I love you and I know this now it may have taken a while of being an idiot to figure it out but I do! I. Love. You" I say, his lips curl up into a smile before he runs foreword to me before wrapping his arms around my waist and kisses me sweetly, full of love just as it should be.

_A/N: okay I am not really happy with how this turned out its too short Katniss is OOC and shes rambling too much ugh but can't always do well. So for the past couple of weeks I've been writing another story it's not HG it's Kingdom Hearts if you know what that is and I'm pretty sure I want to post it, would you read it if I did? Again sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. I know I feel like I'm rushing this but I kinda just want to finish this so I can move on. R&R see ya._

_KatlynIreneGlasse_


End file.
